A rather special girl's bachelor party
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Cat is responsible for organizing a bachelor party for her best friend, but since she is Cat and lacks time, she has hired recognized artists.
1. The Show starts Very Hot

**Notes: To change, it will be a story told in POV.**

 **And for those who wonder, yes, it's a story written about the passion of the moment that about feelings.**

 **...**

 **01 - The show starts very hot**

 **POV Cat**

One of my best friends will soon be getting married and I am in charge of organizing her bachelor party. André, the fiance's witness, boasts of making him a bachelor party with his friends, and he tells everyone that there will be girls.

I racked my brains to find her something she will remember all her life.

"You're going to see the girl's bachelor party I'm going to prepare for you!" I dare to promise her.

It's not so easy to find and organize but I have to outdo myself.

"You are my greatest friend, do you want to be my witness?" she asked me.

"Of course !" I replied, with tears in my eye.

' _But in what am I embarking on?!_ ' I thought before going on, just to go a little deeper.

"You'll remember all your life, and friends too ..."

I was hoping it would be easy, but the further we went in the preparations, the more I would row ... It was hopeless. By ' _knowledge_ ', I had heard that three artists agreed to move to make their number " _special enough_ ". It was much more daring than I originally wanted but taken by the time, I hired them for the fateful date. I had drinks delivered and what went with it. So we settled in this room with a track in the center with the atmosphere overheated.

And the show started ...

One man and two women came on the stage, the body only dressed in boxers and string-thongs, and their faces covered by a Venetian mask. White/black/red for the blonde wearing her hair to the left, silver/blue/pink with purple/silver feathers for the brown girl, and black/gold for the brown man with blue and mauve spikes hair.

The girls had a dream body, to fuck us complexes: big breasts and curves filling her body for the blonde, and a beautiful pale body for the brunette. And the man ... that he was handsome with his bodybuilder's body. Well, that's what I thought and the other girls too, I think.

And the show really begins.

* * *

The man leads the blonde girl to the middle of the runway and sits on a couch in the center of the stage, which begins to spin. The blonde takes off his panties and then appears a sleeping snake between his thighs. I suspected he must be well mounted to dare to make such a spectacle, but not so much!

The brunette joins them, they crouch on each side of his legs and nonchalantly, they begin with dexterity to excite this beautiful stallion. They use it only with their mouths, keeping their hands behind their backs. For each turn of the scene, we discover, eyes bulging, the evolution taken by the penis. At the 4th revolution, the snake turned into a huge phallus, very stiff, all shifted. The mouths of his companions fly all along the incredible handle and when they swallow, they swallow double what I have never been able to do but despite this, the pipe is so long that there is still a good end in the open air. Ah we are far from what our guys have to offer us ...

After this preamble, the man is positioned in the couch to be a little more elongated while the two girls remove their string.

The blonde comes to lie on him, he passes a hand between her tight thighs and puts the other between her shoulder blades and with ease disconcerting, he raises her above his head. As in a music hall exercise, he uses it like a weightlifter in a bench press. He raises her arm up and down as if she weighed nothing.

But the rest is even more unreal.

The brunette sat on him and puts a foot on each armrest of the couch, finding herself to make the big gap. She raises herself at arm's length, guides with one hand the beam of the man to impaled herself on it and, like an Olympic gymnast by the force of her legs only, goes up and down on the beam ... It is a great achievement for both the man and the brunette, each in their own exercise.

After a few minutes, they change their figure, he rested the blonde. She sits on his chest to give her pussy to devour, her legs hanging behind the back of the couch. The brunette has released the monster still firm. He stands up effortlessly and finds himself standing, the girl riding on his shoulders being devoured pussy.

The brunette grasps her hands the thighs of the blonde and in turn, rises on the man, belting her legs the loins of the wearer, who a true balancing act, releases one of his hands to direct his « **missile** » to the target designated. We see with the scene that turns this beast under all the seams. When I think that my boyfriend has never managed to stick me against the wall to do half of what he achieves!

Two or three minutes later, the brunette leaves her two consorts continue the number.

He turns the blonde like a vulgar staff cheerleader to continue to devour her pussy, while she holds as she can to the formidable beam she stuffs between her lips. The brunette returns to the load, sitting between the legs of the artist to take in the mouth all of his balls.

We take pictures with our Pearphones, despite the ban we had been made.

"It's not in the contract but if you want to see more ready, no problem!" he can say.

"But for each photo," he adds. "There will be a pledge just now!"

He puts the blonde back in the right direction, returns to face us, in a sitting position, and lets it slide along his chest. When she arrives at the right distance, the brunette straightens the ram of the man to disappear in the cave soaked wet and saliva of the blonde. He starts again as with the brunette to choke on her friend, who has not put a foot on the ground for at least a quarter of an hour.

The bung has a smile a little tense when he lets down a little too low, and the pick handle bends a little having to bear too much weight, butt all the bottom of the matrix of the blonde who invokes.

"Oh damn, be careful with your caliber, Nerdboy ... The cartridge of your rifle smashes my vagina, do not forget that you're riding like a real bull!"

It did not fall on deaf ears, he raises her from his arms and orders the brunette.

"Behind!"

She takes his sleeve and presents it to the anus of the recriminatrice. Damn! He is not going anyway ? But yes ... The glans plunges with a barely credible ease in the ass of the blonde.

"On this side, I have no limit" he laughs.

And we are amazed at a Dante's sodomy. She grit her teeth but not a scream escapes from her lips all along the endless intromission of this colossus of flesh. And it's gone for a ride. I just realized that from the beginning, he never cum !

' _It's far from being a premature ejaculator, this guy ..._ '

The blonde has a terrible orgasm. She screams with pleasure under our applause ... And the evening is far from over. He finally rest the girl and will equip himself with a strap-on dildo almost as big as his sex. The blonde, more small, is positioned on all fours in front of him and her friend lies on her back under the blonde, barely touching the ground with her hands. He slips between their thighs and penetrates both at the same time, the dildo flesh in the pussy of the blonde, the silicone dildo in the pussy of the brunette.

I have already seen two men fuck a woman but never two women truncated at the same time by one man.

With each stroke of the kidneys, the hyphens that connect the male to the females make them vibrate. The chest of the blonde accuses the thrusts by moving in all directions. Suddenly, we see a puddle forming under the trio, one of the girls just reached orgasm but I can not say which one. He persists for a long time before leaving them and lying on the floor, exhausted. But girls take over. The blonde lies down on him, turning his back, and imprisons between her thighs the spike, which decidedly does not want to quit or spit his liquor.

His sex is so long that the end that exceeds enough to brown to introduce a few inches into the vagina.

' _You know girls, the most sensitive place of our sex that allows even men with little on that side to still get us off the ground ... If they know how to do it of course._ '

They take the opportunity to kiss on the mouth, breasts against breasts, belly against belly. It is on this last painting that this show ends.


	2. The Pledge and a Surprise Gift

**02 - The pledge and a surprise gift**

 **POV Cat (again, it's she who organizes ^^)**

They finally recover, salute and the man exclaimed.

"Misses and Ladies, we are honored to have presented this issue, I hope you enjoyed it ..."

A thunderous applause and loud cries proves that we enjoyed the high-flying exercises they performed before our eyes. But he speaks again, his vigorous rush still standing before him.

"Now I ask you to show me, in turn, your pearphone to erase the photos taken and as a guarantee to those who have broken the rules, they will take me in their mouth."

We look at each other, half-frightened and half-delighted to have the privilege of touching the artist's instrument. And he is going to have a job because each of us went there some clichés.

It's Alyssa's turn to start.

She wanks this big dick with both hands and approaches her face to look closer. She sniffs the glans of the same ilk as the rest to take full nostrils, feeling the smell of dick and pussies of his fellows.

She pulls out her tongue and runs the big glans as if it were a strawberry ice cream ball. She opens her mouth and swallows his cock, jaws completely torn and pushes his big thick cock in her throat. Well, Beck's ex was not idle when she went out with the bridegroom, there is more than her status as a young heiress at Alyssa Vaughn.

But maybe not, she did not arrive halfway to his cock that she has to stop because she can not swallow anything anymore. The head of the glans must touch the tonsils She begins a passionate blowjob, she must say that it is rare to cross a truncheon like this, it may be the only time in her life.

It's now Mindy's turn, my former roommate.

She takes in hand his pile of flesh still as hard and much bigger and longer than that of her boss, Peezy B, which I know but it is another story ( **A/N: needless to say that until then, the story in Sam & Cat is largely changed**).

Slowly, she gently wanks this beautiful column of flesh, eyes closed and mouth wide open. Her lips pose with extreme gentleness on the object of her lust and then split into a ring and her head begins to swallow the huge sugar barley to engulf two-thirds. Then again, she retires before starting this infernal feat again. The artist can not restrain groans under this terrible torture.

Mindy looks at him and his eyes seem to ask him « _ **Do you like?**_ »

It's finally my turn.

Before my amazed eyes stands the manly cock swollen. How can a man have such a huge sex? Before tonight, I never imagined being confronted with a member more important than that of my boyfriend with glasses. But before the reality before my eyes, I can only note that my education is to be redone.

It is true that I did not have many adventures. If my boyfriend has a penis that I always considered a good size, the one in front of me seems disproportionate. I try to imagine the pleasure that a woman must feel to be penetrated by a monster of such a size, so much so that she can bear the size. I gently push back the skin covering the foreskin to completely clear the swollen glans and throws me frantically on his turgid member hard as steel and soft as silk.

I swallow deep into my mouth, but I have to abdicate like my friends, I can barely move my tongue!

' _Owwww, how strong he is..._ '

He's riding like a mule, it's almost scary, how can a girl accept all that in her? Everything to my thoughts, I remain without reacting then in a groan of reprobation, he projects his lower abdomen forward, making me understand his impatience to be more fully caressed. Deciphering the message, I immediately begin to shake my hand closed as it can on the part of the shaft that I can not absorb, sliding it along this proud manhood.

For a few minutes, my fingers are busy along the mighty tense rod and my mouth on this oversized foreskin. Who wanks, who sucking with extreme pleasure in muffled grunts this out of the ordinary male. I change my method and use my second hand to grip the tire lever between my palms. I press tenderly but firmly the column of flesh swollen, sensually roll in my hands while annoying the tip of the tongue meatus.

Under this caress that only increases his pleasure, he arches, letting out a grunt of contentment. It seems to me that his penis is ready to explode under my unprecedented caress and I undertake to prolong my torture until his explosion. The grin that freezes the features of the man confirms to me that he makes an intense effort to try to contain the final explosion that would free him.

But to my great despair, he leaves me to go to the next.

All he has left now is to take care of our future bride and tell her.

"It is to you that I have reserved the honor of making me cum, but if you do not want to dirty your dress, I advise you to remove it."

Without being asked, Trina finds herself a few moments later in undress to attack the flamberge of the male. The cock coming out of the umpteenth mouth is there, right in front of her lips. She wants to answer but the sex takes advantage of the opening of the mouth to bang against the teeth of the future bride.

Surprised, Trina opens her mouth wider and the pal will crash deep in her throat. The back and forth begins.

The strange touch of this cock in her mouth awakens in her mind a throbbing, ubiquitous thought: « _I want too much that he put his dick in my belly_ » (she told me everything the next day). We approached to see the scene more closely.

What would her future husband say if he saw her sucking that dantesque cock? She would never have thought of doing this to him a few days before the wedding!

My bestie gives herself thoroughly on this handle of pickaxe, but her hands and her mouth is not enough, totally fascinated by this gigantic cock. She wants him to take her, plow her with his plow. It's not hard to imagine what she thinks: « ** _What is he waiting for? I want him to enter me, he put with his cock in the belly. I want him to make me feel good. I want him to crack me, I want his cock deep in my bowels ..._** »

"TAKE ME!"

That's it, it came out like a cry from the heart, sex has prevailed over reason. She is going to cuckle her future husband just two days before the wedding!

I do not know if he was waiting for that but the man does not lose a second. He removes her panties and takes her in his arms to lay on the couch on the stomach. He gets behind her and puts his hands on the shoulder blades of my friend literally nailing to the couch.

His member horizontally, he advances, spreads the compass of her thighs, approaches knees between them. He goes down the pool to align his cock on the vulva offered. I get closer to see the baton slide in her cunt. He presents his penis at the entrance to the cave and after a small resistance, he penetrates a few inches and up to the hilt.

Finally ... What she can accommodate in her pussy. It starts back and forth before our eyes and I can tell you that we do not lose a crumb.

' _My god it's beautiful to see_ ', I thought, looking at a lot of hands wandering in the pants already hard hit by everything we've seen since the beginning of the afternoon!

This huge cock coming and going in this vagina makes her scream with pleasure. The effect is incredible. He sinks deeper into her, does not spare her, and it is hovering to realize what the sex of the woman can bear. I get bolder and take the cock in my hands when he withdraws from it and annoys the purple hat of this vine with the tips of my fingers, my nails grate the sensitive skin of the glans, then I head to the entrance of the gaping pussy and amuses me to bring it in and out.

"Are you alright, enjoy your last girl's night with this beautiful stallion and do not regret anything!"

"It's good to get fucked by the kitty but he's so big, it's barely bearable but I've already taken off twice" Trina responds to me.

"It's dying to have him all jerk off that he's so fat, right girls!"

"Fucking bastard" latina gets upset, "are you going to enjoy a day or something? And say I'm getting married on Saturday!"

"At your orders, beautiful young lady," replied the fop. "You'll see how you'll enjoy ..."

He still fucks her for a few minutes with astonishing sweetness. When I feel that ejaculation is close, I excite even more man clawing my nails his stock always as full. But the problem is that I gene to withdraw from this velvet sheath and when his spear extricates from the cat on fire, the white lava has already mounted in the magma chamber and the eruption is already started. Jets of crazy power zebra the bride's back from the buttocks to her hair.

He has been so restrained since the beginning of his performance that the pressure in the stock markets must come down one way or another. The trails of cum accumulate on the back of my best friend and start dripping on the sides.

"Bravo Trina, you made him give up the weapons! And the last seconds were the final bouquet of the show."

The bride remains lying on the bed, her face buried in the cushions.

"It's okay?" I ask her, putting a hand on her shoulder to shake her.

She has sperm all over her back and her vulva is still gaping exercise she just suffered.

"I can not take it anymore, I'm completely emptied and aching everywhere" she moaned.

And so our magic evening ended.

* * *

 **Two days later,**

The fiancee became Mrs and nine months later, she became the mother of a beautiful little boy.

But when I saw her son's crotch, I'm sure that the fair phenomenon had dropped a cuckoo egg in the nest. And even if it was only a tiny drop of sperm, the stallion's seed beat flat that of her sweet Canadian husband.

And when I said that I would dig my brains to find something she would remember all her life, I really did not think about that.

"It was really a rather special girl's bachelor party!"

 **...**

 **Notes: Yes I changed my method here. I purposely did not give the names to leave the suspense and let you ask "who is the bridegroom?", "who are the trio?", "who is Cat's boyfriend?". There are some simple answers to these questions.**


End file.
